The Golden State
by Prussianess
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles/whatevertheheckyoucallit focusing on California, the Golden State. Just, in a slightly different way. "I represent California too y'know! Not just my little sister!" Yep, a different way. Rated T because I'm a worrywart that loves saftety.
1. Relaxing beach day? Yeah, right

**AN: Please don't kill me. I've been too busy to update my other story, but I'm still writing it! I can never give up on it. I, unfortunately, cannot control when the Plot Bunnies decide to attack, although, that would be cool. So, enjoy my newest story and please review if you liked it! Or if you didn't, tell me what I should do differently or what I did wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I, regrettably, don't own Hetalia or the Themeparks/fast food joints mentioned in this chapter. Just North and South California.**

* * *

A girl smiled as she stared at the beach in front of her. It wasn't the beach that made her smile—God no, she _hated_ the beach—it was her little sister. The girl laughed quietly to herself from the porch where she sat as her little sister was freaking out over finding a full sized seashell. Usually they don't see each other that often because they lived far away and work generally separated them. She savored the time she spent with her sister. The girl breathed in the salty ocean air. It was calming, not as calming as the mountains, but still calming. Smiling, she picked up the book sitting next to her and started to leaf through it. This was one of the few peaceful moments she gets with her crazy life and family. The peacefulness soon crashed and burned.

"Sie! Sie! SIE!" Sierra N. Jones looked up from her book. Her eyes widened when she saw her little sister running up to her. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her short blond hair was wet and covered with sand, in fact, her whole _body_ was wet and covered with sand. Her arms were outstretched. Sierra's face paled considerably when she realized that she was actually going to _hug_ her.

"Sun. Sun, stop!" Her little sister just giggled, still running at full speed. "Sonny S. Jones, you stop this instant! Please! I'm wearing a new shirt, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Too late. The two girls collided, nearly toppling over onto the wooden porch. Sonny laughed lightly before letting go of her older sister.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming and . . ." She trailed off as her saw the murderous expression on her sister's face.

"I am _so _going to kill you." Sierra said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sonny didn't know_ what_ she was thinking. Sure, she can be kind of an airhead, but she had common sense! Now she was running for her life. On the beach. In the sand. In _flip-flops_. It's hard enough running in sand, but _with_ flip-flops? Impossible! She could at least _try_ to convince her sister not to kill her . . . . . then she's met face-to-face with a cliff. Wait, do cliffs have faces? 'Focus Sonny, focus.' She scolded herself. She turned around to see her sister calmly walking up to her. If looks could kill, Sonny would've been dead three times over. She noticed the gigantic muddy, sandy stain on her sister's new, _white_ shirt. Sonny giggled nervously.

"H-hey Sie! H-how're you?" Sierra glared at the younger teen. Sonny gulped.

"Swell, just swell." Sierra said, voice oozing with sarcasm. "But, y'know what? I'll feel _much _better in a few minutes." Sonny perked up.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, you'll be dead." Sierra took at step further; Sonny was unable to take a step back. She sweat dropped.

"P-please, can you reconsider this?" Sierra's eyes narrowed.

"Give me _one _good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I, um, I represent half of the state! If I die, you'll have to take care of California yourself!" Sierra paused, considering this.

"I think I'll manage." She growled taking another step forward. Sonny squeaked in fear.

"I-it'll be very hard . . ." Sierra scoffed.

"Yeah, it'll be _very_ hard to take care of your crappy portion of the state. How hard will it be to take care of Hollywood? Just tell them to make crappy movies, they do that anyways." Sonny's eyes narrowed. 'Oh, hell no.'

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Sierra sneered.

"At least _my_ portion of the state is fun! Who here has Six Flags, Disneyland, and Knott's Berry Farm? What do you have? Trees?" Sonny snorted. "How wonderful."

"My portion had a lower crime rate."

"You have crappy politicians!"

"We're the same state! We _both_ have crappy politicians!"

"Well . . ." Sonny looked around uncertainly while her sister smirked. Sonny's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have In-N-Out! What do you have? McDonalds?" Sierra stared blankly at Sonny, struggling with what she should say back.

"Y-You're such a pain in the ass!" Sonny's blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well you have a stick up your ass!" Sierra's forest green eyes flashed just as dangerously as Sonny's.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, better known as America, stepped out of the small beach house. North and South have been outside for a long time. He was getting worried. As soon as he was out of the house he heard shouting and screaming. He quickly tracked the sounds to a small cliff some ways from the house.

When he reached the base of the cliff, he was met with the sight of two teenage girls trying to claw each other's eyes out while screaming profanities at each other. America sighed, 'Not again . . .'

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this! :D Please leave suggestion on to what I should do next ^^ Review to tell me what you like or what I did wrong! And to the people reading my other story, I will update it! Just not very soon because Italy's chapter is longer than I expected and took a little more research than I expected as well. I hope this will hold you over! ^^ **

***Update* I fixed a few grammatical mistakes and I changed Northern California's name to Sierra. I think it suits her more. If i missed a few mistakes, feel free to let me know!**

**Stay as awesome as Prussia,**

**-Prussianess**


	2. Sibling Rivalry Isn't It Sweet?

**AN: Yo! I'm finally updating this! :D Enjoy the mayhem that is almost always guarenteed with this family! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Only Southern/Northern California, Florida, and Pennsylvania. **

* * *

Sonny was wandering around the big house that is the United States of America. Yes, the states all have their own houses but it gets so _boring _staying there all of the time! Usually she would go bother New York, but he was still recovering from that hurricane along with some of the other east coast states. Sonny didn't see Massachusetts anywhere either. Sonny figured that she was either A) at her house, or B) With New York, either comforting him or making his life worse than it already was. Those two have a . . . _complicated_ relationship. Sonny groaned in boredom as she trudged down the hallway.

"Is anyone here?" She called out. No answer. "Is anyo—" She was cut off by her phones ringtone. She bobbed her head to 'The Gummy Bear Song'**(1)** for a couple seconds before she realized that she actually had to pick up the phone.

"Hiya! This is Sonny~!" She answered enthusiastically.

_"SONNY!" _Sierra's** (2)** angry voice called. _"What the _hell_ were you thinking, leaving me with all of the paperwork—" _Sonny hung up, fully realizing that her sister was probably going to hunt her down and kill her.

"Hello to you too, sis . . ." Sonny grumbled as she continued to trudge down the hall. _'Why am I so bored?!' _She mentally screamed. Usually when she was bored, Sonny would make a movie or something (usually a scary one to freak out dad). But she didn't have any ideas. That, and the directors refused her proposal for 'Nyan Cat: The Movie'. . . bastards.

Sonny sighed yet again as she made her way slowly to the grand-living room. Yes, the house was so big that it had multiple living rooms. The grand-living room was the living room with a flat screen, arcade games, video games (PS3, Xbox, Wii etc.), and a pool table. _'Maybe playing _Little Big Planet_ would help me . . .' _Sonny mused to herself as she opened the door. She was met with a horrible sight.

_Florida_ was there. Sonny didn't _hate_ Florida per se. They were rivals . . . very competitive rivals . . . rivals that usually murder each other. Florida looked up from her TV show when it went on commercial break. Ocean blue eyes met a light brown that almost looked orange in the light **(3)**. Both pairs of eyes narrowed instantly.

"Florida." Sonny said with a cold indifference.

"Southern California." Florida acknowledged with ice coating each syllable.

"My name is Sony."

"And _my_ name is Isabella." Sonny merely ignored Floridian, choosing instead to sit on the other side of the couch. Both continued to glare daggers at each other.

"So," Sonny started, trying to have a casual conversation that wouldn't end with murder. "How's your state?"

"Great, our oranges are still the best." Isabella said proudly. "How's yours?"

"Perpetually sunny, as always."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"Why's that?" Sonny frowned as Isabella smirked.

"I thought that _my_ state was supposed to be the 'Sunshine State'." Sony growled.

"At least _my_ state isn't just swamp!"

"Orange. Groves."

"Vineyards."

"Wine is disgusting!" Isabella spat.

"So is orange juice!" Sonny retaliated. The two girls glared daggers at each other, growling ever so slightly, daring the other to pounce. Knowing that it was inevitable that a fight was going to break out; Sonny decided to attack first. She tackled Isabella to the ground. Both girls started kicking and scratching. They were both of equal strength though, neither one of them gaining the upper hand. The door slammed open and both girls' heads snapped up. An older girl was standing in the doorway, staring blankly at the scene in front of her. She had dark, chocolate colored eyes, long wavy hair the same color, and pale skin.

"The hell is going on?" She asked. Sonny and Isabella stared at her for a second before jumping up from the ground. They tried to appear innocent.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison, hands behind their backs, and halos above their heads. The girl continued to stare blankly at them, waiting for an answer. The two girls dropped the failure of an innocent façade.

"I'll give you a chocolate bar if you saw nothing." Sonny said flatly. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Two chocolate bars."

"Things are starting to get blurry."

"Four."

"Where am I? I heard something about a fight." The girl stared at Sonny and Isabella. "Was it between you two?" Sonny face palmed.

"Darn you, Penny." She muttered. "I'll give you all of my chocolate for a year."

"I'll give you some chocolate covered oranges." Isabella sighed.

"Deal." Penny** (4)** said instantly and she turned to leave. As she left the room, she turned back and smirked. "Just try not to kill each other." Then she disappeared.

"Bye Penny~!" The two girls called out before glaring at each other again. Isabella pounced at Sony, but she quickly step-sided and sprinted towards the pool table. Isabella's eyes widened when Sonny picked up a cue stick with a smile eerily similar to their Alaskan cousin** (5)**.

"I know this won't kill you." Sonny said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But at least I'll have a few hours without your annoying voice~!" Isabella, ever the smart one, quickly flattened herself against the ground as the stick cut through the air where her head used to be. Sonny frowned slightly before aiming the cue stick towards the ground, only to met air once again. Sonny growled.

"C'mon! It. Won't. Kill. You." Sonny yelled one word for each swing. Each swing met air. "You're a State, something this small won't kill you." She backed Isabella into the TV.

"I don't want a concussion!" Isabella shrieked as she dodged another swing of the cue stick. Unfortunately, since she was in front of the TV the cue stick instead lodged itself into the screen. The two girls looked at the now broken TV. They then looked at each other.

"We don't mention this to Dad. Agreed?" Isabella said.

"Agreed." Sonny said, throwing the cue stick across the room. The two ran away from the room, not wanting to be within miles of the house when America discovers his TV is now broken.

* * *

**(1) Who else remembers this song? I think that it was a perfect fit. **

**(2) If you're just reading this. I changed Jessica's name to Sierra. I thought it fit more. Sierra Nevada mountains and all that. **

**(3) I doubt that I discribed the characers, so here you go. Sonny- Sunshine blonde, ocean blue eyes, tan but otherwise fair skin. Sierra-Brown hair, forest green eyes, fair skin. Isabella- raven hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes. That's it, i think. **

**(4) If you haven't guessed yet, Penny is Pennsylvania. This is for you Charlotte and Rashka! :D **

**(5) Headcannon time: Alaska is just as messed up as Russia, except she looks a _lot_ more innocent. **

**Reviews are always welcomed :3 We'll see when this gets updated again. **

**Keep being as awesome as Prussia! **

**-Prussianess**


End file.
